


What's Your Fantasy?

by bathtimefunduck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Minor Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Radio Host AU, Soulmate AU, lucy is a little shit best friend, nsfw topics covered, sex talk radio, who wants kara's number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: Anonymous said:June 24th 2018, 11:13:00 pm · 10 hours agoAroused by her voice and Soulmate au with Sanvers. If anyone could do it, i think you couldakaSex Talk Radio Sanvers Soulmates





	What's Your Fantasy?

_Welcome back to Late Night Ladies. Maggie and I are are here to talk love and hookups in this week’s Fantasy Friday_.

Alex looked around discreetly before turning her laptop a little louder. Headphones securely in place, she braced herself for whatever crazy new thing her roommate was into now. Lucy had practically begged her to listen to the stream of her new radio show and she was already regretting it.

_If you’re joining us for the first time, that was Lucy and my name is Maggie. Thanks for joining us- tonight’s topic is romance. Tell us Luce, what was the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for you?_

_For me or to me?_

Alex snorted. Lucy was a being unto herself. She listened, now it was time to focus on her work. She couldn’t afford to tank the test on Friday.

Lucy laughed a little. _Hmm. My ex was a photographer. We did boudoir shoots all the time- but the most romantic thing? He gave me his copies and the negatives when we broke up._

_Wooooow. An actual gentleman._

_Mmhmmm. James was great, even if we weren’t meant for each other. How about you, Mags? What’s your biggest romance?_

Science. She should definitely be reading about science, not fantasizing about Maggie’s smokey voice. Or whether she’d dropped it just for the show. Or how to get Lucy to introduce her.

Alex dropped her head onto the table, turning it just enough to glare at her computer.

_I’ve never been very good at romance, I’m more of a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of girl._

_Well, that brings us to the part where you come in, late night listeners. Got a story to tell about your biggest romance? Sweet vanilla? Spicy sriracha?_

Alex could hear the almost-laugh in Lucy’s voice. The same teasing tone she used on Alex every time she brought up Maxwell Lord, the rich nerd she’d attempted to date twice before (and bailed on both times).

 _What’s your fantasy?_ Maggie purred.

Alex unplugged her headphones, exed out of the program, and slammed her laptop shut.

She needed to focus on her studies.

Alex uncapped her highlighter, opened her book, and tried to focus.

 

* * *

 

“Did you listen?”

Alex froze, apple halfway to her mouth. “I, um, caught the beginning?”

“Just the beginning?” Lucy pouted. “The really good stuff was at the end!”

“I needed to study!”

Lucy shoved Alex. “You’re always studying.”

“Some of us want to graduate.”

“Oh my _god,_ Danvers, on what planet would you fail?”

Alex motioned at the stack of books on the coffee table. She took a bite of her apple and crunched away.

Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head. “C’mon, Danvers, I asked one little thing of you-”

“You ask for things all the time!”

“-and it’s not like I asked for your sister’s number-”

Alex choked on her apple.

“-I just wanted you to listen in to my show and boost our ratings-”

Alex coughed until her throat cleared. She tossed the rest of her apple away and sagged into her barstool, eyes wide. Lucy paced back and forth in the twelve steps between Alex’s front door and the door to her bedroom.

“-can you maybe show a little support here?”

“Fine! Fine! I’ll turn the volume off if it gets distracting or something.”

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. “You know, maybe you should listen. You might pick up a few dating tips.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“Maybe get some ideas on what you’re actually into, instead of saying yes to men your mother would like.”

“Lucy.”

“Hell, at least tell her you’re just, what, focusing on your studies?” Lucy threw her hands in the air. “You spent time with Maxwell Lord to convince your mother you’re still the straight golden child.”

“Lucy…” Alex sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“You deserve to be happy, Alex.”

“I appreciate you saying that.”

Lucy reached over and smacked the back of Alex’s head. “You’re a moron, Danvers.”

“A moron that heard you admitting you want my sister’s number.”

Lucy slipped into the seat next to her. She nudged her shoulder against Alex’s. “Your sister’s hot.”

Alex cut her eyes over, slits of hazel set in stone. “You’re not her type.”

“I’m _everyone’s_ type,” Lucy grinned. “And when you’re willing to admit that, I’m absolutely up to proving it to you.”

Alex broke, snickering and shoving at her best friend. “I’d just as soon kill you as sleep with you.”

“Soft limit-”

“Lane!”

Lucy grinned. “You’ll learn _so much_ about me if you listen in.”

“I know too much as it is.” Alex huffed out a laugh. “And do I really want to know about Creepy Kevin’s fetishes?”

Lucy quirked an eyebrow, her painted lips stretching over television-white teeth. “How did you know he called in?”

Alex gagged a little. Her whole body gave an involuntary shiver at the thought of her labmate calling into a show like Lucy’s. She felt a little ill, and a little like prey as Lucy continued to stare at her.

Alex glanced up at the clock. “If I promise to listen in Friday, will you leave me alone?”

“Throw in your sister’s phone number and I’ll never bother you about it again.”

“Take it or leave it, Lane.”

“Fine.” Lucy pouted. “But you have to listen the whole time.”

“Out!”

 

* * *

 

_Welcome to Fantasy Friday with the Late Night Ladies. I’m Lucy, and tonight you’re all in for a treat. Isn’t that right, Mags?_

_Oh yeah. Tonight, we’re asking those with dangly bits to hang back and listen. Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two, because tonight’s topic: Chasing the O Alone._

_Tonight, we’re focusing on the freebies- if you have a showerhead or a tub, tonight’s your night._ Lucy chuckled quietly. _Me personally? I like the showerhead._

Alex suddenly felt thrilled she stayed in to listen, rather than trying to keep a straight face in her carousel or a study room. The blood rushing to her face was bad enough and she was sitting in her living room.

With her headphones on, because, well, Lucy Lane. Menace in six inch heels.

_Some of us don’t get great water pressure out of that, Lucy._

_That’s very unfortunate for you, Maggie. Ask nicely and maybe I’ll let you borrow my guest bath- I was nice enough to upgrade the showerhead for that one too._

She knew that. Alex crashed there once after a bar crawl and spent her hangover gushing about the wonderful shower, only to have Lucy crash her bliss with innuendo and suggestions for “next time.”

_If I stay at your place, it won’t be for the shower._

“Won’t be for the cooking either,” Alex grumbled. She pulled one of her texts closer, intent on accomplishing something this weekend, even if she was forced to listen to her best friend flirt over the airwaves.

 _The most important part of having me-time in the shower_ \- Lucy paused long enough for Alex to roll her eyes. - _aside from the water pressure, I mean, is the shower head. Gotta be removable ladies and thems._

_Here I was expecting you to list flexibility first._

_Nah, Mags. Too much creativity in the shower leads to head injuries and dialing your best friend for help because you slipped and broke your leg and can’t get your naked ass up._

_Sounds like you’ve got a story there._

_Not my secret to tell._ Lucy laughed.

Alex was going to kill her best friend, that’s really all there was to it. Lucy would meet a violent, bloody end. _Especially_ for implying that she was- that she was- _she fell shaving her legs goddamnit._ Lucy was a dead woman.

 _Oh! Speaking of things I_ **_can_ ** _share- and of safety- I highly recommend safety bars if you’re not just going to sit down for this one. Especially for you shakers and quakers out there._

_You’re not really selling me on the showerhead, here, Luce. If I’m sitting down I might as well just use the tub._

_Indirect pressure, Magpie. Also, c’mon._ **_Pulsating_ ** _._

_Now you’re speaking my language._

_Not to mention all the fun you can have when the shower’s not just for one-_

_Which brings us back down to earth and our audience. Now’s your chance, listeners,_ Maggie crooned. _Time to call in. What tips do you want to share with us? Or even better, what’s your fantasy?_

Alex’s eyes flicked to her wrist and the words hidden behind her father’s watch.

Once more, she closed the browser. This time she opened up Pandora and pulled up her studying playlist.

She might not have a test, but it wouldn’t do to fall behind.

 

* * *

 

She woke up with a giant crick in her neck from passing out on her couch, the weight of a thick medical textbook holding her down, a thunderous knocking sounding at her door. She groaned and slid a Post-It into the book to hold her place.

Her door shook with the force of the knocking.

“Hold your horses!” Alex stood and winced. Her spine sounded like twisted bubble wrap, popping and snapping with the slightest turn. She staggered the few steps to the door and cracked it open as far as the chain would allow.

“Good morning, sunshine! Did you listen?”

“Lane?” Alex yawned and rubbed at her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Lucy waved cup of coffee at the crack in the door. “I come bearing gifts!”

Alex shut the door and spent half a second questioning whether she should go back to bed.

“Open the door, Alex!”

She rolled her eyes and slid the chain lock off the door. She opened it just far enough to snatch the coffee out of Lucy’s hand before trying to shut it again.

Unfortunately for her, Lucy’s tiny form was deceptively strong. She shoved the door open, nearly spilling Alex’s coffee in the process.

Alex stepped back reluctantly, much more interested in her coffee than whatever her friend wanted at- she glanced at the clock and nearly spit out her coffee- at eleven in the morning.

“Your show is one hell of a sleep aid, Lane.”

Lucy poked at the textbook Alex had used as a blanket. “I’m pretty sure that was _Photomedicine and Stem Cells._ ”

Alex slumped onto the couch next to Lucy. She sipped on her coffee and made herself comfortable, slouching for a better angle at Lucy’s shoulder.

Lucy chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Stay up late listening?”

“Caught most of it.”

“Why did you stop?”

“Suddenly had the urge to murder you.”

“That urge would have gone away if you’d stuck around for some of those shower tips. Even your shower would have taken the edge off.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“I love your coffee.”

Lucy laughed and petted her hair. “Oh, Danvers. You know I’d never stand between you and your longest-running relationship.”

Alex hummed, closing her eyes and nuzzling into Lucy.

“Don’t fall asleep on me!”

“Warm.”

“Alex!”

“Whaaaat?”

Lucy jostled her shoulder. “I didn’t bring you coffee so you could nap on me.”

“I thought you were my _friend_.”

“Danvers, it’s almost noon on Saturday. Up and at ‘em.”

“ _No_.”

“You already bailed on my show, you can’t bail on lunch.”

“We don’t have lunch plans.”

“We will _if you get up_.”

“What’s the catch?”

“I want to introduce you to my co-star.”

Alex cracked an eye open. “Pass.”

“C’mon. She’s totally your type.”

“My type is a textbook.”

“If you’re getting off to cellular biology that _might_ just be a dealbreaker for our friendship.”

“I’m getting the coffee in the divorce.”

“Alex,” Lucy gasped. “You’d throw me away that easy?”

“I’d throw you away for an easy A.”

“Fuck you, Danvers.”

“I’m not _your_ type.”

“I normally go for buff blondes, but I could put a wig on you. You _do_ have nice abs.” Lucy poked them.

Alex jumped away, scooting the whole three inches her miniature couch allowed. “You’re not getting my sister’s phone number.”

Lucy frowned. “I wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Pft. I know that.” Alex waved a hand. “You live in my building. If you two started dating, there’d be _two_ morning people in my apartment.”

Lucy’s face cleared, those ruby red lips splitting into a devilish grin. “What if I promise to keep her busy?”

“What, with donuts?” Alex paused. “Oh _ew_ . Lane, _no_.”

Lucy laughed, grabbing Alex’s pillow and holding it close. “Your _face_ , Danvers.”

“ _Your face._ ” Alex made a face of her own. “Yeah, no. No way I’m letting you two in the same room ever.”

“I’m hurt.”

“You’ll live. You have _Magpie_ , after all.”

“Mmhmm. _You_ could have her if you come to lunch.”

“No thanks.”

“Not even if I buy?”

Alex stopped to consider her fridge. She still had another bowl or two of cereal. And her milk was still good. Probably. “No.”

“I brought you coffee!”

“I answered the door.”

“You’re a smelly hermit, Danvers.”

“A smelly hermit you love.”

“I’m only in it for your sister’s number.”

“Liar.”

Lucy looked at her watch and back at Alex. “You sure you don’t want to grab lunch? Maggie’s really nice.”

“Maybe next time.”

“Pft,” Lucy huffed. “Yeah, and maybe next time you’ll listen to my whole show.”

“Maybe,” Alex agreed.

 

* * *

 

Kara came to visit that weekend. The last thing on the planet that Alex wanted to do was listen to _Late Night Ladies_ , let alone _with her sister_. Pizza, pot stickers, and those god awful heteromcoms, sure. Listen to her best friend openly discuss her sexcapades with another woman and the late night campus listeners? Not so much.

Especially when said best friend kept asking for her sister’s phone number.

And yet.

Her best friend was Lucy Lane.

Resourceful Lane.

Lucy _motherfucking_ Lane, who’d decorated her apartment door in sticky notes to look like a rainbow flag and “LISTEN TO MY SHOW TONIGHT” in big, bold letters in the thirty minutes it had taken Alex to run to the train station and back.

Alex swore as colorfully as her door was decorated.

“What show, Alex?”

“Lucy’s got a slot on the college station. Don’t worry about it.”

“Lucy! Hey, am I finally going to meet her?”

Alex pulled the sticky notes off her door one by one. “Not if I can help it.”

“That’s not cool, Alex! I want to meet your friends.”

Alex stuck a sticky note on Kara’s forehead. “I’ll think about it. Help me with these, will ya?”

It took a few minutes and more than a few hard nudges when Kara moved a little _too_ fast to remove all of the sticky notes from the door. Kara was nice enough to sort out the ones with writing on them for recycling later so Alex could reuse the blank ones for her notes. They entered the small apartment, Alex heading for the couch and Kara for the fridge.

“So what’s her show about anyway?”

“Sex.”

Kara’s head smacked the inside of the fridge. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“You can- that’s- that’s a _thing_ you can talk about on the radio?”

“After hours, apparently so.” Alex shrugged. “I get bored and don’t listen all the way through.”

“You’re friends though, you really should.”

Alex waved at her door. “Stop sounding like Lucy.”

“Lucy sounds nice.” Kara backed out of the fridge with what looked like every snackable item in her hands. “I’ve seen your facebook photos. She’s real pretty.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “A real pretty pain in my ass. You know I don’t have a job right? My stipend only goes so far.”

Kara only looked a little guilty, a massive sandwich already halfway to her mouth. “Eliza sent me with grocery money.”

“We’re getting more than just sugar with it.”

“No broccoli.”

“Gross, why would I buy that?”

“Sounded like you wanted healthy food.”

Alex snorted. “No, I’d just rather have salty.”

Kara nodded and took a big bite. Alex watched in mildly horrified fascination as Kara managed to chew once or twice and then swallow the whole bite. It was gross. And weird.

And oddly, something she’d missed.

“How’re classes going?”

Kara shrugged. “They’re good. I really like my journalism classes, but I keep getting knocked for spelling.”

“Just tell them you’re from Russia or Bulgaria or something. Somewhere with a Cyrillic alphabet.”

“Hmph.”

“Or, you know, use spell check.”

“I do!” Kara waved her sandwich about. “But sometimes it doesn’t recognize the words! Your language is stupid.”

“Kara, I spend most of my days buried in greek and latin scientific words, the English is just a filler.” Alex laughed. “But you’re right. It’s stupid.”

Kara munched on in silence for a few moments, polishing off her sandwich and the last three apples. She followed it up with two cans of soda, and if she touched Alex’s coffee she was going to be a dead alien.

Lucky for both of them, she didn’t.

“So, what time’s this show?”

“Midnight.”

“There’s like topics and stuff, right?” Kara tilted her head. “It’s not like live-action porn or something right?”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, _do not_ give Lucy that idea.”

Kara snorted and used a handful of paper towels to clean up her mess. “I’m pretty sure that would have to be on Sirius radio or something.”

“That would certainly stick it to her dad though,” Alex mused.

“So we’re going to listen in tonight?”

“ _Kara._ ”’

“What?”

Alex sighed. She dropped her head along the back of the couch and threw an arm over her eyes. “We’re picking up booze when we go grocery shopping.”

“Alex.”

“I’m not listening to sex radio with my little sister _sober_.”

“Fine.” Kara pouted. “But you know alcohol doesn’t affect me.”

Alex waved her other hand. “So we’ll pick up a half dozen donuts.”

 

* * *

 

Alex sets up her computer when she’s two shots in. Kara insisted she at least mix the next one, no matter how much Alex insisted their carb-heavy dinner would soak it up. Jack and Coke in hand, she turns the volume up enough for them and not her neighbors.

The alcohol leaves her warm and takes the edge off her worry. She was dumb enough to send Lucy a text asking her to keep it sort of tame, but not drunk enough to expect her to actually do what she asked. The risk of being friends with someone like Lucy Lane, she supposed.

She refused to sit next to her sister though, instead she chose to sprawl over the tiny armchair barely big enough for one. Her legs thrown over the side, a pillow propped on her stomach and ready to bury her face in, she was as prepared as she was going to get. Kara took the couch, three donuts down and the rest in the box on her lap.

_Welcome to Late Night Ladies’ Fantasy Friday. My name’s Lucy, and Maggie and I will be your hosts for this evening._

Kara cheered. Alex took a long, long sip of her drink.

 _We’ve gotten a few topics requested through our social media._ Maggie chuckled. _We had to run most of them by our station to make sure your dirty minds wouldn’t get us cancelled, but we think we’ve got a nice list for the next few shows._

_Yes, shout out to my best friend for inspiring tonight’s topic, Lucy added gleefully._

Alex’s eyes widened. “I didn’t- what- oh my _god_.”

“What did you suggest, Alex?”

Alex let out a strangled gurgle of wordless frustration.

 _Tonight’s topic is gender-neutral, friends. Anyone and everyone can have fun_ , Maggie paused dramatically, _with strap-ons_.

 _Some of my best adventures_ , Lucy agreed. _A couple of ex-boyfriends were leery because toxic masculinity, but they… warmed up to the idea._

Maggie snickered. _With you in charge? I bet they did._

_I’m always in charge, Magpie._

_Maybe tonight we’ll get a few of those storied out of you. For now though, let’s hear from our listeners. Tell us what’s going on with you? Favorite memories, do’s and don’ts…_ Maggie huffed out a laugh. _Or do us one better. What’s your fantasy?_

Alex shoved the pillow over her face.

Kara dropped a half eaten donut, her jaw open and spreading crumbs. “Alex.”

“No.”

“Alex take the pillow off your face.”

“Mph.”

Neither of them were listening to the first caller. Or the second, though Alex was aware of the pleasant hum of Maggie’s voice.

“Alex.” Kara put her donuts on the coffee table and reached over to wrestle the pillow out away. “C’mon, Alex.”

“Nope.”

“You think this is a coincidence?”

“I think Lucy is an _asshole_.”

“Maybe she’s just trying to help.” Kara finally ripped it away, exposing Alex’s beet-red face. “Maybe-”

_So how about it, Luce. Tell us a story._

_Well, when I transferred here after getting expelled from West Point for making out with the Commandant’s daughter-_

_Ouch._

_DADT was a bitch. Anyway, I ran into a friend of a friend here, who has since became my bestie. Gorgeous, funny, workaholic, lab gremlin-_

_Remind me not to have you set up my dating profile._

_-she’s amazing, pro-homo._

_Pro-homo?_ Maggie laughed.

_Do you want the story or not?_

_My bad._

_First round of finals. Christmas is coming, I’ve been uninvited home for Christmas since I, you know, refused to go to conversion therapy or date some strapping young military bro the General though would straighten me out- pun intended- and bestie’s pouring over her books, trying to melt her brain and learn science by osmosis or something._

“Kara, cover your ears.”

“What? It’s just getting good!”

“Then give me the pillow back so I can cover _mine_.”

Kara hugged the pillow to her and defiantly shoved another donut in her mouth. Alex drained the rest of her drink.

_I dragged her out to a bar to remind her she’s still human, we get to stress talking. You know, the usual. Before we get to drinking, I offer to, you know, help out a little._

_Help out._

_Hey, I have needs too, but I wanted to bring it up sober._

_Consent is sexy,_ Maggie agreed.

_Bestie made a crack about the only thing that could relieve her stress would be someone else taking control of her life._

_So let me guess, you offered to take control of her bedroom._

_As any good friend would._

_Of course._

Kara swallowed the donut too soon and coughed.

“Give me the pillow, Kara.”

Kara handed over the pillow.

_She didn’t answer me for a minute. I started to worry I fucked up, you know, bi-panic and all, and she walks up to the bar, orders two shots, walks back. She looks me dead in the eye, says ‘Alright. Your place, but one shot each first.’_

_Why’d she insist on the shot?_

_Next morning she said it was so we had plausible deniability if we regretted it._

_Nice friend. Did you?_

_Fuck no._ Lucy snickered. _We would never make it as a couple, but_ **_goddamn_ ** _she was just the best little bottom I’ve ever met._

_You know, we’re supposed to talk about strap-ons._

_I_ **_am_ ** _. You asked me how she inspired this show._

_I think I missed something._

_She sent me a text asking me to be good._ Lucy made a kissing sound into the mic. _This is her reminder that was my line._

Kara squeaked.

Alex shoved the pillow over her face again, almost worried the heat from her blush would set it on fire. She mumbled into the fabric, “I warned you.”

“I’m gonna save these.” Kara put the lid back on her box of donuts. “And go to bed.”

Alex waited until the door to her bedroom closed. She tossed the pillow aside and glared at her computer, still humming with muted voices of her soon-to-be-dead best friend.

 _Your turn for a story,_ said Lucy.

_You sure you’re ready for that, Luce?_

Alex looked at her empty glass. She reached for the bottle of Jack and told herself she was just going to listen to Maggie’s story. Just this one.

Her plans for murder could wait.

 

* * *

 

A tiny demon was banging on her door again. It echoed in her skull with the vibrancy of a four year old and his first drum set. Alex took the pillow off her face and threw it at the door.

She missed.

The empty bottle of Jack hit the carpet and thankfully did not shatter.

Alex groaned and stumbled to her feet, kicking aside the bottle and staggering to the door. She opened it, saw Lucy, and promptly slammed it in her face.

“Hey!” Lucy started banging on the door again. “I brought coffee!”

Alex cracked the door open. “My sister is here.”

She shut it again.

Lucy pounded on the door.

Alex opened it again. “Lucille Amal Lane, _my sister is here._ She saw your note and said I should be a good _friend_ and _listen to your show_.”

Lucy’s smile grew wider, her eyes sparkling. “You both listened?”

“Did you really think telling the world we slept together would get you in good with my sister?”

Lucy’s smile dimmed. “Well. Honestly… I didn’t think you’d listen that long.”

Alex sputtered and tried to slam the door again.

This time, Lucy shoved her foot in the way. “Look, here. Take the coffee, okay? I’m sorry, I thought it would be funny… and I really thought you’d quit listening by then. You usually do.”

Alex took the coffee, but didn’t open the door.

“C’mon, Alex.”

Alex sipped at the coffee. Still hot, from her favorite place on the other side of campus.

Lucy pulled a blended drink out of the carrier in her other hand. “I got something for your sister, too?”

“Alex? Who’s at the door?”

Alex glanced behind her. “A rat.”

“Oh _come on_ , Alex.”

“Is that Lucy? Let her in.”

Alex huffed and opened the door. She didn’t move out of the way, forcing Lucy to duck under her arm. She shut the door behind her, sipping at her coffee and leaning against the door.

Kara crossed her arms and tried to look as intimidating as she could with sleep in her eyes and wearing fuzzy pajamas with cartoon pizzas on them. She towered over Lucy, who was in sneakers for once.

“So you’re Lucy.”

Lucy offered the cold drink. “I brought you coffee though?”

Kara froze.

Alex walked over and set her coffee on the counter, putting herself between Kara and Lucy. She put her hands on Lucy’s shoulders and spun her around.

“Nope.” She started pushing Lucy towards the door. “Nope.”

“Alex, you can’t just throw my soulmate out.”

Lucy planted her feet. “Your what now?”

“Nope.”

“Lucy, what are your words?” Kara asked. “Can I… can I see them?”

Alex sighed and dropped her forehead to the back of Lucy’s head. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Lucy handed her coffee and Kara’s to Alex. She reached for her sleeve and pushed it up, exposing the beautiful lettering.

_So your Lucy._

Alex glanced at it and snorted. That snort turned into a giggle. The giggle to a full body laugh. She set Lucy’s coffee to the side, leaned against the small fridge, and slid to the ground, still laughing. Every second of her hangover felt like a knife to her eyeball, but she couldn’t stop laughing.

Kara stepped over to Lucy and gently grasped her wrist. She traced over the words on Lucy’s arm and cursed. “Are you serious? I even _say it_ misspelled?”

Alex wiped at the tears in her eyes, gasping for air as she laughed.

“Can I see yours?”

Kara pushed up her sleeve.

Lucy looked at the words, up at Kara, over to Alex, then back at the words. “You can’t be mad at me anymore, Danvers. She wouldn’t have said that if I hadn’t called you out on air.”

“Yeah, um, can we never mention you’ve slept with my sister ever again?”

Lucy grinned. “Sure thing, so long as I _finally_ get your number. You’re even hotter in person.”

Alex kicked at Lucy’s ankle, finally calming down. “Hey, that’s my sister.”

“And my soulmate, so _bite me,_ Danvers.”

“I already have, thanks.”

“Guys, _ew_.”

“Sorry,” they chorused.

Alex reached up and slapped around for her coffee. She grabbed one, took a sip, and made a face. “This is not my coffee.”

Lucy rolled her eyes and reached around Kara for the coffee Alex had abandoned. “Trade you.”

Kara grabbed her drink and took a sip. “How did you guess my favorite?!”

Lucy smiled, her cheeks warming. “Your sister talks about you a lot.”

“She mostly complains about you.”

Lucy snorted. “She loves me.”

“She does,” Kara agreed.

“She is sitting right here, you assholes. Go get breakfast or something before I throw up.”

Lucy looked over at Alex and grinned much more mischievously. “I can call Maggie and we can double.”

“I will literally kill you.”

“Please, Danvers, you’ve been promising that for years.”

“And I’ve made note of every fieldhouse storeroom with lime.” Alex sipped her coffee. “They’ve so helpfully nearly finished the foundation of the new business building.”

“Danvers, you really need to get out more.”

“I’m good.” Alex waved her hand. “Take my sister out for breakfast, get her number, stop bothering me, and let me take a nap.”

Lucy shared a look with Kara, as well as a sappy smile. “On one condition.”

“Yeah, yeah, I listen to your show. Get out, asshole.”

Lucy offered her hand to Kara. “I know this great place around the corner. Best sticky buns on the planet.”

“I love sticky buns!”

“Bring me one,” Alex grumbled. She shifted her weight and used the fridge door to pull herself back up. Her head was pounding, her abs hurt from the laughter, and if songbirds started braiding her sister’s hair, she was going to puke.

She was so hungover she might puke anyway.

She waited for the door to close behind them. She took her coffee and wandered off to her dark bedroom, where she could fall face down on the bed. She sank into the messy covers and wondered when Kara would realize she was still wearing pjs.

 

* * *

 

_Welcome to Fantasy Fridays with your favorite Late Night Ladies. Lady, as they case might be tonight. My name is Maggie, and my partner in crime is out for the evening. Seems my pretty partner found her soulmate, lucky bitch. Tonight, we’re talking fantasies only. I’m single and need some ideas, so let’s start it off with you guys._

Alex fidgeted. She rubbed at her wrist and glanced at the clock. She ignored the first three callers, perking up any time Maggie spoke.

She practically melted when Maggie started talking about her own fantasy.  She felt warm, Maggie’s voice sending sparks along her skin. She itched with the need to touch the face listed alongside their entry on the station’s site.

She needed to get her shit together.

Kara had extended her vacation and was missing a week of class to spend more time with Lucy. Lucy, who Alex was now stuck with for life. She needed someone who could keep up with her and help terrorize them both. She needed-

She needed her soulmate.

After half a semester of listening to Maggie coo about her fantasies, she really needed to get the embarrassment over with on the phone, because she’d probably melt into a puddle of want if she tried to meet Maggie in person.

She reached for her phone.

And let another two callers call in.

She almost said to hell with it when Creepy Kevin actually called in. Her skin crawled, but Maggie got him off the phone fast enough.

She dialed the number and took a deep breath. The line connected, and she gave her number to the intern manning the desk.

Hearing the audio on both her computer and her phone was odd, an echo of reality.

_Hey Alex, what’s your fantasy?_

Alex sucked in a breathe. Maggie had been so careful to use gender-neutral pronouns in all of her stories, aside from her direct flirting with Lucy, she wasn’t sure if Maggie even liked girls. But she was a Danvers, she wasn’t going down without a fight.

“ _HiMaggieIhopeyoulikegirlsbecauseyourvoicereallyturnsmeonandIthinkyou’remysoulmate._ ”

Maggie cleared her throat. _Alright listeners, I’m going to pop you over to commercial real quick_.

Alex resisted the urge to hang up. The station flipped to commercial, but the line stayed connected.

“Alex, you still there?”

“Mmhm.”

“You, uh, wanna run that by me again.”

Alex let out a slow breath. “Um. Not really.”

“So you didn’t just say the words I needed to break down growing up because I couldn’t read the run on?”

“Uh. Runs in the family?” She squeaked.

“Holy shit!” Maggie laughed. “You’re Lucy’s Alex, right? Your sister’s the one whose words are misspelled?”

Alex wrinkled her nose. “Yes.”

“Mmhm. So you’re the one responsible for outting me.”

Alex winced. “Um.”

“Alex, I have to get back to the show, but…” Maggie sucked in a breath. “Can I get your number from Lucy later? I’d ask you now, but that seems like a lot of syllables.”

“Pft.”

Maggie chuckled. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, Alex. I’ll get back to my show, and you’ll hear from me soon. Kay?”

Alex nodded.

“Alex?”

Alex sighed. “Yes. Please.”

“Awesome. See you around, Danvers.”

The line clicked, and Maggie’s voice came back on over the webcast without the echo from her phone. Alex pulled her cell away from her face and stared at it. She twisted her lips and thought about texting Lucy or her sister.

She immediately thought better about it.

She settled into her couch, leaned back, and closed her eyes. She slowed her breath, letting herself calm to the rise and fall of Maggie’s voice through the speakers.

She was asleep, not long after.

 

* * *

 

Yet another Saturday morning began with an incessant knocking.

Alex rolled off the couch, cursing at the sudden fall. She stood and stretched, unhooking the watch digging into her skin and listening to the snaps and pops as her spine realigned. She was getting too old for that couch.

She rubbed her neck and opened the door. “Again, Lu-”

 _Lucy_ wasn’t standing at her door.

 _Maggie_ was.

Maggie, a white button down tucked into skintight jeans, her sleeves rolled up and her hair down in soft-looking waves.

Alex leaned her arm against the doorway, suddenly much more awake. And very, very aware that she had morning breath, was wearing yesterday’s clothes, and looked like she just woke up on her couch.

“Alex?”

“Mag-” Alex inhaled through her nose. She cleared her throat and hoped it wouldn’t crack again. “Maggie?”

“You’re even more beautiful than Lucy said.”

“Pft.”

Maggie smiled wide and brought a hand from behind her back. “Luce said she usually brought you coffee the morning after a show. Hope I got your order right?”

Alex blinked and reached for her coffee. Maggie caught her wrist and turned it, tracing her words with her thumb. She looked up and offered her other wrist.

Alex’s breathless ramble, scrawled in a long line that wound around Maggie’s forearm, not a single space between them.

And Maggie was stuck with it.

Alex looked up and shook her head. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I, um. I don’t suppose you’d believe I’m working on an MD/PhD?”

Maggie threw her head back and laughed, smokey and low. “I hope you’re more intelligible in your research.”

Alex frowned. “You spend too much time with Lucy.”

Maggie squeezed her wrist and let it go, sliding the coffee into her hand. “Let me take you to breakfast to make up for it.”

Alex glanced down at her clothes. “Um.”

“How about I come back in a half hour?”

Alex grinned and leaned into the door. “Thank you. That- That sounds great. See you in thirty?”

“I’ll be here.”

Alex leaned into the door and watched Maggie walk away.

Her phone buzzed on the counter behind her.

Alex pushed it into the trash can on her way to the shower. She didn’t need Lucy’s I-told-you-so’s hanging over her first date.

Or worse, details of her date with Kara, considering Kara hadn’t come home.

She had her own fantasy to live out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Drop me a line here, or prompts [@bathtimefunduck](http://www.bathtimefunduck.tumblr.com)
> 
> *edited to correct Croatia to Bulgaria. Did _not_ mean to make light of a tense cultural divide, my European History knowledge more or less ends at the USSR and I could not for the life of me remember which countries became which, and that's my mistake. Sorry about that.


End file.
